Sarada, ¿¡hija de quién?
by Lostfang
Summary: Sarada, abrumada por las dudas sobre su padres y por la chica que vió en la foto, se encuentra con Boruto quien le propone un plan muy interesante.
1. El plan de Boruto

**Renuncia de derechos: Con excepción de la historia, ninguno de los personajes descritos me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para ponerlos en algunas situaciones locas.**

 **Lo que está entre guiones (-Boruto-) es lo que dicen los personajes**

 **Lo que está entre comillas ("Sarada") son pensamientos.**

 **Lo que no está entre símbolos es narración.**

* * *

 **El plan de Boruto**

Cierta Uchiha de peculiares lentes caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una expresión llena de tristeza, frustración y enfado en su rostro.

-"¿Por que nadie quiere decirme la verdad sobre mis padres?, y esa chica de lentes como los míos que aparece en ésa foto junto a mi padre, solamente ha complicado aún más las cosas…"-pensaba Sarada enfadada y frustrada.

-¡Alto allí, mocoso!-

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino alboroto que se acercaba hacia ella.

-¡Nunca podrán atraparme, dattebase!- Aparece corriendo un niño rubio a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-"¿Boruto? ¿Acaso ya hizo de las suyas de nuevo?"- pensó la Uchiha mientras se escondía detrás de un poste para observarlo desde lejos.

Varios chunnin acorralan al rubio y se lanzan en bola sobre él para atraparlo y atarlo con cuerdas.

-¡No! ¡bondage no!- gritó Boruto asustado.

-¡Por fin te atrapamos mocoso!-

-¡Pagarás por pintarnos la ropa de naranja!-

-¡Y por burlarte de nosotros!-

-¡Y también por lanzarnos tus bombas fétidas!-

Sin embargo, cuando los shinobis se retiran para ver a Boruto, sólo encuentran un tronco atado con varias cuerdas en su lugar.

-¡Que! ¿¡A donde se fue!?-

-¡Rápido!, ¡Todos a dispersarse! ¡Él no puede estar muy lejos de aquí!

Los shinobi rápidamente se movilizan alejándose en varias direcciones.

¡Ja, que idiotas!- comenta Boruto escondido debajo de un cartel.

-¿Puedes salir de allí de una vez Boruto?, a mi no me engañas, shannaro.-

-¡Ah, Sarada! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando, dattebase?-

-Como si tú fueras tan interesante, en realidad solo me escondía del ajetreo que tú siempre causas-

-Lo que tú digas… ¿Oye Sarada, puedes ayudarme con algo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Ayudarte yo?-

-¡Bah! Sólo tenías que decir que no querías y ya…- responde Boruto algo deprimido pateando una piedra y comenzando a alejarse de ahí.

-Espera, no es por eso, es sólo que es muy raro que tú le pidas ayuda a alguien- Dijo Sarada a modo de disculpa -pero dime de que se trata.-

-Ésta bien, lo que sucede es que encontré algo mientras revisaba algunas cosas en el archivo…-

-¡Tú! ¡¿En el archivo de Konoha!? Seguro que va a nevar- comentó Sarada incrédula -¿y que es lo que buscabas ahí?-

-¡Oye! ¡No me subestimes, dattebase!, si yo estaba ahí, sólo fue por que escuché un rumor de que papá pudo graduarse de la academia, aunque al parecer él nunca tomó el examen para ser un genin y solamente quería comprobarlo.-

-¿De verás?, Eso suena muy raro… únicamente hay una forma de convertirse en genin y esa es a través del examen de graduación, tal vez esos rumores sólo sean eso, rumores.-

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, sin embargo buscando en el archivo encontré parte del historial de papá y me enteré que en realidad él sí tomó el examen, sin embargo por alguna razón las calificaciones estaban borroneadas, pero supuestamente eso no fue suficiente para que se convirtiera en genin, de hecho al parecer él logró graduarse de la academia haciendo una prueba especial que según consistía en buscar un rollo prohibido o secreto en un lugar oculto de la aldea de la hoja para después abrirlo y aprender algunos jutsus de él.-

-¿Una prueba secreta para aprender jutsus de un pergamino secreto?-

-Si, y se supone que ese rollo posee varios justsus de alto rango, así como también información clasificada y sensible de la aldea, pero de sólo pensar en los jutsus...- El Uzumaki comenzó a echar a volar su imaginación con la vista perdida.

-"¿Información sensible clasificada? ¿¡Acaso puede que contenga información sobre mis padres!? ¡Shannaro!"- pensó emocionada la Uchiha.

-...tal vez ése rollo contenga el Hirashin del abuelo o incluso el Rasengan del que me ha contado papá, te imaginas Sarada si eso fuera cierto, estoy seguro que sólo bastaría aprender un jutsu de ese rollo y me graduaría fácilmente, dattebase-

-Los jutsus que pueda contener ése pergamino me interesan poco en realidad.-

-Bueno a decir verdad, mi objetivo tampoco es precisamente obtener el rollo en sí, ni tampoco esos jutsus.-

La Uchiha se le queda viendo raro al Uzumaki.

-Qué sospechoso sonó eso, ¿en verdad tú eres Boruto?, normalmente a ti te gustan éste tipo de cosas…-

-Por supuesto que soy yo, pero lo que quiero decir es que yo necesito ése rollo sólo para verificar si cierto jutsu en específico se encuentra escrito en él.-

-¿Un jutsu específico? ¿Como cuál?-

-A eso voy, al parecer según lo que muestran los registros y lo que mencionan algunos rumores, para que mi padre pudiera pasar ésa prueba, él tenía que encontrar primero la ubicación del rollo, y para hacerlo, también tenía que hacerle frente a el Hokage que lideraba la aldea en ése entonces, todo eso como parte de la prueba para así tener acceso al pergamino prohibido, luego aprender un jutsu de él y con ello graduarse, o al menos eso es lo que entendí.-

-¿No estarás confundido o equivocado? quiero decir, eso significaría que cuando él apenas estaba en la academia, tu papá logró quitárselo al Hokage que gobernaba en ese tiempo, y la verdad eso suena demasiado descabellado.- comentó incrédula la Uchiha.

-Descabellado o no, al parecer así fue, mi pápa cuando tenía unos doce años supuestamente utilizó un jutsu que él creo y era tan poderoso que dejó inconsciente al Hokage, para después llevarse el rollo a una ubicación desconocida.-

-¿¡En verdad!? Pero según tengo entendido el Hokage que ocupaba el puesto en aquel entonces era el tercero, Iruzen Sarutobi, también conocido como El Profesor debido a su sabiduría y también a que era uno de los shinobis mas poderosos y temidos de su época, incluso se sabe que conocía más de mil jutsus, pero si realmente existe un jutsu que ejecutó el séptimo para vencerlo a ésa edad, entonces debió ser uno increíblemente poderoso.

-Asombroso ¿no?, si en verdad papá pudo ganarle a un sujeto tan poderoso, entonces opino lo mismo sobre ese jutsu, debe haber sido muy fuerte, pero lo extraño es que una vez les pregunté sobre ello a mis padres, pero se negaron a decirme algo al respecto, y eso es muy raro por que ellos ya me han contado sobre algunos de los jutsus mas fuertes del abuelo como el Rasengan o su Hirashin con toda tranquilidad.-

-Entonces realmente debe ser un jutsu muy poderoso.-

-Eso creo, pero eso no es todo, cuando le pedí a mi papá que me enseñase ése jutsu con el que pudo vencer al tercero, él se enfado y me dijo que es un jutsu muy peligroso de rango SSS y que no debo aprenderlo nunca, pero aún más extraño es que cuando se lo pedí frente a mamá, ella sólo se ruborizó un poco y luego ella me dijo que cuando sea mayor tal vez lo aprenda, por eso estoy seguro que ése jutsu debe estar escrito en el rollo prohibido.-

-Bueno, eso si que es raro, aunque según he oído, los jutsus mas poderosos generalmente también son de lo más extraños, pero a todo esto, ¿porque tú necesitarías mi ayuda?-

-Bueno, el problema es que no sé la ubicación exacta del lugar, pero sé que mi papá resguarda celosamente un rollo que al parecer tiene su ubicación, de ser así quisiera tenerlo.-

-Pero eso debe ser imposible, tu sabes que el séptimo siempre está en su escritorio y siempre alerta, dudo mucho que solamente nos lo entregue si se lo pedimos-

-Por eso necesito que lo distraigas un momento para poder quitárselo-

-¿Pero cómo yo podría hacer eso?-

-Mmmh... Puedes preguntarle si él sabe algo acerca de tu padre, después de todo ellos fueron compañeros de equipo junto con tu mamá, al parecer también eran amigos o rivales, estoy seguro que él no se negará y mientras éste distraído hablando contigo, yo le quitaré el rollo.

-Mmmh... Tal vez lo haga, pero sólo con una condición…-

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?, ¿no decías que no te importaba ser una ninja?- comentó Boruto con burla sólo para molestar un poco a Sarada.

-Y sigue sin importarme- Respondió Sarada con aire de indiferencia -pero a cambio me dejarás ver también el pergamino, realmente me interesa la información que pueda contener...

-¿Eh? ¿y eso porque?-

-Porque es posible que allí pueda encontrar información sobre cómo era el shannaro de mi padre o incluso de su paradero, y tal vez también acerca de ell….-Sarada se detuvo de repente .

¿Acerca de qué?

-Perdón, eso es algo personal…

Muy bien, como sea, acepto tus condiciones, entonces ésta hecho... ¡Irémos a la oficina del Hokage, dattebase!

* * *

 **Bueno éste es el primer capítulo de lo que será una parodia de Naruto Gaiden centrada principalmente en Sarada y sus problemas existenciales, espero no extenderme mucho, tal vez sólo sean un par de capítulos más. ¿Les gustó o no?, críticas u opiniones coméntenlas con un review por favor.**

 **Lostfang**


	2. Robando al Hokage

**Lo que está entre guiones es lo que dicen los personajes.**

 **Lo que está entre asteriscos son acciones de los personajes.**

 **Lo que no ésta entre ningún simbolo es narración.**

 **Nota: En cierto lugar traté de poner corazones pero supongo que no pude por el formato, así que sólo puse (iconos de corazones), solo imaginen que el mensaje está entre muchos corazones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Robando al Hokage**

En el vestíbulo de la Torre Hokage.

-Hola Ino-san ¿podemos pasar? es un asunto muy urgente.- pidió Sarada respetuosamente.

-Lo siento mucho niños, solamente pueden pasar si es un asunto de emergencia o si tienen una cita con el Hokage.- Les respondió Ino Yamanaka quien se encontraba de secretaria en ése momento.

*Boruto se enfada* -¿Pero porque yo necesitaría una cita para ver a papá?, ¡eso no es justo!-

-¡Además es muy importante que veamos al séptimo!-

-En verdad lo siento niños...-

Boruto y Sarada salen de la torre Hokage.

-Bah, él casi nunca está en casa ni tampoco puedo ir a verlo en su oficina...-

-¡Shannaro! ¿y ahora que hacemos?-

-¡Baka!-

-¡Asuka! ¿Que haces aquí?-

De repente los dos niños voltean a ver una pareja de adultos en la entrada de la torre.

-Se te olvidó tu almuerzo otra vez, ¡eres tan baka Shinji!- reprende una pelirroja a su novio.

-Perdona amor, es que me distraigo fácilmente- Dice a modo de disculpa un chico pelinegro recibiendo su almuerzo.

-Baka, si te disculparas menos y recordaras más, yo no tendría que venir hasta aquí- la chica pone sus manos en su cintura.

-Tienes razón...- *acercándose a su novia y tomándola de los hombros* -pero tal vez lo hago a propósito sólo para verte-

*La pelirroja se sonroja* -¡Eres un baka!-

-Cierto, pero por eso me amas- *acercándose para besarla*

-No... baka... no en plena calle, que va a decir la gente...- *acercándose también para corresponderlo*

-¡Aggg! ¡No puedo soportar a ésas parejas acarameladas! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- exclama Sarada mortificada mientras se tapa la cara.

-Mmh... Creo que esto me ha dado una buena idea, dattebase- *Boruto mira a Sarada fijamente*

*Sarada se sonroja* -¿shannaro? ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?-

Un rato después...

-Ajá... así que a esto te referías...

-Si ¿pues que es lo que pensabas?-

-¿Yo?, n-nada, pero tú aún no me has contado porque estamos en tu casa-

-Tú sólo observa y lo verás-

Los dos se dirigen a la sala de estar donde se encuentran a Hinata.

-Mamá-

-Hola Señora-

-Hola Sarada-san, Boruto-chan-

-¡Mamá! ¡No me digas así frente a Sarada!-

Sarada rió un poco.

-Ah, lo siento Boruto-kun, pero díganme ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Papá me mandó a pedirte si le podías preparar algo de su ramen favorito.-

Hinata mira a su hijo muy sorprendida.

¡Que! ¿¡En serio tu padre te pidió eso!?, p-pero eso es algo muy... ¿éstas seguro que eso fue lo que te pidió?

-Uh... si... él me dijo algo acerca de que se sentía muy estresado y deseaba probar su ramen favorito ya que estaba cansado de comer siempre del instantáneo de la oficina.- se inventó una historia Boruto.

Hinata se puso muy roja de repente y parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Mamá! ¿Que te sucede?-

-Señora ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Uh... oh... claro... si lo estoy... es solo que... es tan repentino... ¡y enviando a los niños para algo como esto...!

¿...?

¿...?

Los niños ven extrañados a Hinata

-Oh, permítanme un momento niños, no se preocupen, ahora regreso, ¡no me tardo!-

Hinata se va corriendo hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Oye Boruto, tu mamá... ¿se encuentra bien? ella se veía muy roja.-

-No sé porqué, pero de vez en cuando ella se ruboriza, sobre todo cuando papá está en casa, aunque últimamente él ha estado muy ocupado y ya no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero cuando está, a veces papá comenta que se encuentra muy estresado, pero dice que siempre se siente mejor cuando mamá le prepara su ramen favorito.-

-¿Pero crees que eso será suficiente para que nos dejen entrar en la oficina del Hokage?-

-Claro que sí, papá nunca se negaría a comer algo preparado por mamá, especialmente si se trata de su ramen favorito, con eso seguro nos dejarán entrar.-

-Sólo espero que tú mamá no tarde mucho...-

Un rato después...

-Ah, niños, siento haberlos hecho esperar-

-Mamá, pero, ¿que es todo esto?-

-Es un poco del ramen que pidió tu papá, y algunas otras cosas, ahora se buen niño y cumple con lo que tu padre te pidió y ve a llevárselo-

-Pero ¿y lo demás que es?-

-¡Ah! eh... sólo es un paquete con algunas cosas que olvidó tu padre cuando se fue a la oficina, por favor también ve a entregárselo ahora. Ah, y no lo abras por ningún motivo, haz de cuenta que esto es una misión genin, si la cumples al pie de la letra te prometo que te compraré el juego que querías, aquel donde salimos papá y mamá luchando en contra de los shinobis malos.-

-¿En serio? ¿Aquel que no nos quisieron comprar a Himawari y a mí porque tú y papá nos dijeron que contenían muchos spoilers?

-Ése mismo-

-¡OK, entonces lo llevo ahora mismo! ¡Nos vemos mamá!- Boruto sale corriendo de ahí.

-¡Nos vemos Boruto-chan!-

-¡MAMÁ, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- se oye a Boruto gritando a lo lejos.

-¡Espera un momento Boruto! ¡Shannaro!- *volteando a ver a Hinata y haciendo una reverencia* -con su permiso señora.-

-*Devolviendo el saludo*Adiós Sarada-san, que se diviertan.-

Sarada se va corriendo para alcanzar a Boruto.

¡A que lindos!, me recuerdan a mí y a Naruto-kun…-

Después de unos minutos finalmente Sarada alcanza a Boruto en su loca carrera.

-¡Idiota! ¿Porque te fuiste corriendo de repente?-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, si sólo le llevo esto a papá finalmente conseguiré ése juego y eso sería genial, dattebase-

-¡Boruto, enfócate! recuerda que hacemos esto no por tu estúpido juego, sino por el pergamino prohibido-

-¡Mi juego no es entupido! además, creo que también sale tu papá en él.

-¿En serio? entonces tal vez deba jugarlo también-

-¿Y quien ha dicho que yo te lo iba a prestar?-

-Boruto... ¡Shannaro!- dijo Sarada en tono amenazador.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, los dos ya habían llegado al vestíbulo de la torre.

-Niños ¿que hacen aquí?, ya les he dicho que...-

-Espere Ino-san, le traemos un paquete especial al séptimo.-

-¿A sí? ¿y que es?

-Ramen preparado por mamá para el Hokage-

-¿En serio? bueno entonces creo que pueden pasar niños.

-¡Gracias Ino-san!- Dicen los niños al unísono.

Sarada y Boruto entran en la oficina del Hokage.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Séptimo!-

-¿Que es lo que quieren niños? ¿No pueden ver que estoy muy ocupado?-

-Mamá te envía esto, dijo que era muy urgente-

*Dejando en pausa el MMORPG que estaba jugando* -¿Y de que se trata?-

-Bueno, mamá me dijo que son algunas cosas que se te habían olvidado, también un tazón de ramen recién preparado y que lo abrieras en cuanto lo recibieras.-

*Se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro a Naruto* -¿En serio? ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte.-

En cuanto Boruto le entrega el paquete a su padre, Sarada le hace una pregunta a Naruto.

-Disculpe séptimo... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro Sarada, pregunta.- *comenzando a abrir el paquete*

-¿Es cierto que usted y mi padre eran rivales cuando niños?-

Naruto dejo el paquete un momento y miró hacia arriba recordando.

-Así es, pero no sólo lo fuimos cuando éramos niños, aún somos-

Sarada se emocionó.

-¡Entonces usted sabe en donde podría encontrarse mi padre!-

-No, lo siento Sarada, hace algún tiempo que no he recibido noticias sobre Sasuke-

-Oh... ¿entonces al menos podría usted decirme como era mi padre?-

-Bueno, el fue el mejor ninja de su generación, al igual que yo, y era el más popular, como yo, y fue considerado el novato del año, justo como yo.-

¿Eh? ¿Pero no es un poco extraño que los dos hayan sido novatos del año?-

-Si... bueno... lo que sucede es que...- viendo a su hijo que se había acercado al escritorio y tenía un rollo en sus manos -Boruto... ¿que es lo que estas tramando?-

-¡Que!, yo sólo miraba por aquí y por allá, no planeo nada...-

-Si claro, y yo fui el novato del año, deja ése rollo allí y aléjate del escritorio.-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no acaba de decir que lo fue junto con mi papá?-

-Ah, es cierto, claro que lo fui...pero ahora será mejor que abra el paquete o se enfriará el ramen.

Naruto abre el paquete, dentro había un tazón de ramen de miso cubierto con una tapa, y también un smartphone.

-¿Mmh? ¿Éste no es mi teléfono? tal vez lo dejé por accidente en la casa por las prisas, debo agradecerle a Hinata por enviármelo.-

Mientras Naruto quitaba la tapa del tazón, de repente sonó el teléfono. Naruto decidió responderlo y se dio cuenta que le había llegado un mensaje de Hinata, en el cuál se leía:

 **(iconos de corazones)Ten un poco del ramen favorito que tanto te gusta Naruto-kun, disfrútalo mientras aún ésta caliente, abre el icono del tazón, en la noche te espero. (iconos de corazones) -se leía en el mensaje.**

Naruto, extrañado, vio un pequeño icono de tazón que salio en su smartphone, al puntear sobre él se mostró una imagen en la pantalla, la cual era de una Hinata semidesnuda que estaba dentro de un tazón gigante de ramen con algunos fideos cubriéndola apenas. Al ver ello, al "pobre" Naruto le salió un enorme torrente de sangre por la nariz que casi lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Niños salgan de aquí, ahora!-

-¡Papá! ¿Que te sucede? ¡¿Es un ataque enemigo?!-

-¡Séptimo!, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, no se preocupen niños- responde Naruto avergonzado -no es nada, es sólo... la presión... si eso es... ustedes saben que estos días han sido muy estresantes para mí y realmente necesito un descanso dattebayo... y disfrutar de mi ramen me ayudará, eso es todo, así que salgan, ahora.-

Sarada, viendo que con el alboroto se cayó del escritorio el rollo que Boruto trataba de tomar, pensó rápido.

-Disculpe séptimo, ¿podría darme el rollo que está ahí? lo tiré de la impresión de verle chorrear sangre por la nariz de repente.-

-Ah sí, perdona por eso Sarada, y les agradecería mucho a los dos si no comentaran nada de lo que acaba de suceder aquí, por favor- Dice Naruto al entregarle a ella el rollo con una mano, mientras se cubría la nariz con la otra.

-Muchas gracias séptimo, y descuide no diremos nada aunque le aconsejo que se revise la presión y tome un descanso-

-Nos vemos papá, y ella tiene razón, deberías relajarte de ves en cuando, otra subida de presión como esa y podrías acabar en el hospital de Konoha, tal vez ya deberías pensar en darme ése sombrero, dattebase-

-Eso ni lo sueñes, dattebayo-

Más tarde.

-Bueno ya obtuvimos el pergamino ¿ahora que?-

-Debemos abrirlo, aquí debe estar la ubicación del rollo prohibido, dattebase.-

Ambos niños intentan abrirlo pero no pueden.

-¿Pero que?, el rollo no puede abrirse-

-¡Espera! ¿Que es eso que tiene allí?, parece un orificio.

-Ah ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que tiene un sello, papá una vez me contó que hay un modo de sellar los pergaminos para que sólo alguien con un tipo de sangre específico pueda abrirlos, según su nivel de complejidad-

-¿En serio? ¡Entonces no sirvió de nada habérselo quitado al séptimo!-

-Bueno, podríamos intentarlo con nuestra sangre para ver si resulta, supongo que una gota debería bastar...-

-¿Que? ¡No pienso cortarme sólo para abrir un estúpido pergamino!-

-No es algo tan raro según he oído, es algo común para los ninjas usar la sangre para hacer invocaciones y otros jutsus, esto debe ser parecido aunque aún no sé como se hace exactamente.-

-Entonces deberías intentarlo tú, no yo-

-¿Que? ¡Pero si tu éstas en esto tanto como yo!-

-Si, pero todo esto fue tu idea, además como ya te he dicho en realidad no me interesa ser una kunoichi, así que tú hazlo primero.-

-Grrr, está bien pero si esto no sirve, tu también lo intentarás.-

-Boruto se muerde el dedo pulgar y coloca una gota de sangre en el rollo.-

En el rollo aparece una palabra brillante destellando.

UZUMAKI

Entonces el pergamino se abre.

-¡Funciono!-

-¡Asombroso!-

Boruto toma el pergamino y ve que se trata de una especie de mapa.

-Veamos... ¡ajá!, así que aquí es donde se encuentra el rollo, ¡dattebase!.

-Muy bien, ¡vamos, a por el pergamino! ¡shannaro!-

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí acaba el capítulo, comenten que les pareció.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente**

 **Lostfang.**


	3. Sasuke vs Cebolla

**Él texto que se encuentra entre comillas son los diálogos de los personajes.**

 **Él texto que se encuentra entre asteriscos son acciones de los personajes.**

 **Él texto que se encuentra entre paréntesis son pensamientos o murmuraciones, si así se indica, de los personajes.**

 **Él texto que no se encuentra entre algún simbolo es narración.**

 **Respuestas de reviews**

 **selmarie- Ya he cambiado el nombre de Salada a Sarada, gracias por hacerlo notar, saludos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sasuke vs Cebolla**

En un edificio secreto de la aldea.

"¡Aquí está, lo encontré!"

"Grandioso, entonces hay que abrirlo (Seguro que con esto podré encontrar al Shannaro de papá)"

En algún Bosque.

Sasuke se detiene activando su Sharingan y mira hacia atrás por su hombro.

"(¿Porque repentinamente me siento como un verdadero Shannaro?… sea lo que sea que quiera decir eso)"

De repente alguien lo ataca con una cadena con pico, sin embargo Sasuke lo esquiva y utiliza su espada como escudo para bloquear el curso de la cadena, después usa su chakra para enviar una descarga eléctrica al enemigo usando la cadena enrollada en su espada como medio.

La descarga es lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar al enemigo así como también deshacer el manto negro que cubría su identidad.

Sasuke también percibe un olor extraño emanando del enemigo, como de aros de cebolla fritos.

En cuanto el sujeto se incorpora, Sasuke mira incrédulo su extraña apariencia blanquecina así como su peinado hacia atrás y que poseía un Sharingan.

"Tú eres…"

"…" el extraño sujeto se mantuvo en silencio.

"…una cebolla humanoide que pudo despertar el sharingan?"

Sin responder, el críptico hombre cebolla desaparece en un torbellino de hojas.

De vuelta con Sarada y Boruto…

"¡Es Boruto y Sarada, dattebase!"

Como sea… de regreso en la aldea…

"¿Qué? ¡Éste tampoco se puede abrir!"

"Talvez si lo intentas con el método que usaste antes, pueda funcionar"

"Si claro, eso lo dices porque tú eres la única que no tiene que sangrar aquí."

Usando su sangre, Boruto intenta quitar el sello del pergamino y funciona.

"¡Hecho! ¡Ya puede abrirse!"

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora ábrelo de una vez, la ansiedad por leerlo me carcome!"

"¡Oye tú no me das órdenes! ¡Lo abriré cuando a mí se me dé la gana!"

"…"

"…"

"Y… ¿que tal ahora?"

"…Ahora ésta bien…"

Boruto abre el pergamino, a lo cuál, de él sale un resplandeciente y cegador destello de luz que hace que ambos niños se cubran sus ojos.

"¡Guau! ¡Si algo resplandece de ésta manera al abrirse, es seguro que debe contener algo realmente increíble, dattebase!" Comenta Boruto aún cubriendo sus ojos cerrados con sus manos.

"Eso espero, ¡pero cuando dejará de resplandecer ésta cosa!" Comenta Sarada con enfado, también con los ojos cerrados mientras el pergamino todavía emite su brillo cegador.

Después de unos instantes el rollo deja de brillar, a lo que los niños se destapan sus ojos y miran el pergamino en el suelo.

"Creo que ya podemos leerlo."

Boruto lo toma y comienza a leerlo en silencio, pero al hacerlo le extraña mucho lo que ve, ya que lo que contenía no era exactamente lo que ellos esperaban.

Sarada, notando la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Boruto, comienza a impacientarse.

"¿Bueno? ¿Que es lo que dice el pergamino?"

"Bueno… es… muy raro, aquí sólo hay un jutsu escrito... y parece ser similar a un Henge, pero uno muy extraño. No lo entiendo…" comentó Boruto desconcertado.

"Espera ¿no hay nada más escrito en él? ¿¡Acaso no dijiste que en el rollo prohibido también había información importante y clasificada de la aldea!?" reclamó Sarada con enojo.

"Umm… si… pero aquí no hay nada más, sólo aparece un jutsu que se oye muy raro... sexy no jutsu…"

"Eso no me importa, lo que yo realmente esperaba es que tuviera la información que yo buscaba"

"Y yo esperaba que también hubiera aún más jutsus, pero..." de repente Boruto gruño y chocó un puño en la palma de su otra mano con enfado y comprensión "Creo que ya sé lo que ésta sucediendo aquí, éste no es el rollo prohibido, dattebase"

"¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?"

"Él… él nos tendió una trampa para burlarse de nosotros, por eso fue tan fácil quitárselo"

"¿Pero de que hablas? ¿A quien te refieres?"

"A mi padre, el Hokage"

"¡¿Él séptimo?! ¿Pero como lo sabes? ¿Porque él haría algo como eso?"

"Porque podrá parecerte que papá es muy serio ya que él es el Hokage, pero he oído que él también era un bromista como yo cuando era joven, y ahora pienso que todo esto no fue mas que una gran broma de su parte, por eso dejo que tomáramos éste rollo con este jutsu tan raro dentro, ya que él piensa que si yo no puedo dominar un jutsu como éste, menos podré aprender técnicas tan poderosas como el Rasengan o el Hirashin, y aún menos la increíblemente poderosa técnica con la que él venció al tercero, ahora lo veo todo claro, esto es sólo parte de la broma para darnos una lección, sin embargo aprenderé éste jutsu y la broma será para él, dattebase" Finalizó Boruto levantando un puño en alto con decisión

Sarada miró a Boruto con mucho enfado.

"Todo eso no me importa en lo absoluto, gracias a ti he perdido mi tiempo cuando en vez de eso pude buscar respuestas acerca de mis padres en otro lugar, nunca debí escucharte, ahora seguramente estoy en problemas con el Hokage por ser tu cómplice, será mejor que vaya ahora mismo a pedirle una disculpa al séptimo, y más te vale que no me sigas."

Sarada se va de ahí corriendo.

"¡Espera Sarada! si haces eso solamente yo me veré mal, no me dejes aquí!"

Tiempo después en la oficina de la torre Hokage.

"Naruto, eres tan problemático, ya te he dicho varias veces que deberías revisar las asignaciones para los siguientes exámenes de graduación ¿pero acaso me escuchaste?, claro que no, ahora se acumuló aún más papeleo, y todo por ésa maldita costumbre tuya de jugar mmorps cada que puedes, ¡que problemático! ¡Problemáticos avances tecnológicos!"

"Te quejas demasiado Shikamaru, sólo son unas cuantas hojas más y ya, no es la gran cosa. Aunque aún me pregunto porque a pesar de los avances tecnológicos que hemos tenido, pareciera que el papeleo se acumula aún más rápido que antes."

"Problemático, yo también me pregunto lo mismo."

"Se supone que la principal razón para que promoviéramos éstos avances fue para que se acumulara menos papeleo para los Kages de las distintas villas, pero parece que las cosas salieron al revés, dattebayo…"

De repente se oyen ruidos como toques de puerta, pero desde la ventana.

Naruto y Shikamaru voltean a ver que un Halcón se posó en la ventana.

"¿Acaso no es ése el halcón de Sasuke?"

"Así parece, pero lo noto un poco raro."

"Toc, toc, toc, toc…" cacareó el ave… ávidamente.

"No crees que Sasuke ésta muy a la antigua, digo, para eso están los teléfonos, para comunicarte con tus compañeros, amistades, familiares y demás seres queridos que probablemente no haya visto en mucho tiempo…" comenta Naruto mientras retira el mensaje de la pata del ave.

En la torre del bosque

"Ya oí tus indirectas dobe," Sasuke tuvo necesidad de decir sin explicación aparente

En la oficina.

"¿Eh? que fue eso? creí escuchar a Sasuke"

"Son figuraciones tuyas Naruto, talvez has pasado demasiado tiempo en la oficina, además sabes que probablemente Sasuke esté realizando alguna misión en la que no puede usar el teléfono.

"Bueno sea como sea, mejor leeré su mensaje."

En el mensaje de Sasuke se leía:

-Naruto, es urgente que te reúnas conmigo dentro de la torre del bosque, acabo de pelear con lo que parece ser una cebolla mutante ninja adolescente. Me temo que uno de mis mayores temores se ha vuelto realidad y las cebollas han comenzado a mutar y se están convirtiendo en seres pensantes y sentientes que tienen vida propia, pero no sólo eso, aparentemente también han adquirido el Sharingan de alguna manera. Ah, pero yo sabía que estaba en lo cierto y éste viaje me lo iba a demostrar, siempre sospeché de ésos malditos vegetales, ya que cada vez que estoy cerca de uno me comienzan a llorar los ojos y siento que no puedo usar el Sharingan a toda capacidad, así que desconfía de ahora en adelante de las cebollas.-

-Nota: Ya se que me vas a fastidiar con eso de que soy muy arcaico al mandar mi halcón, y no, no es porque yo esté en misiones donde no pueda usar el teléfono, es sólo que en el momento en que a ése maldito aparato se le acabó la batería, traté de recargarlo, pero no supe como, así que usé un Chidori para hacerlo, pero solamente explotó en mis manos, si notas que mi halcón se comporta raro y hace sonidos como toquidos de puerta, no te preocupes, solamente es que él está averiado y se cree que es una puerta.-

-Sasuke-

Mmm… cebollas ninja adolescentes mutantes que también poseen el Sharigan, suena como algo grave, será mejor pedirle consejo a Kakashi

En un Onsen cercano.

"Señor Kakashi Hatake"

"¿Sí?"

"Llamada para usted"

"Kakashi toma el telefono"

"Diga"

*Se oyen gritos en el auricular*

"¿Que sucede Naruto? ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy en mi descanso? Me vale un soberano pepino si tú eres el Hokage, nadie, y me refiero a nadie, interrumpe mi sagrado descanso."

*Se oyen susurros en el teléfono*

Kakashi suspira.

"Así que, Sasuke reportó avistar una cebolla ninja mutante adolescente… o CNMA para abreviar."

*Se oyen murmullos muy animados en el teléfono*

"Bueno, aunque acepto la posibilidad de que al momento de enviar su mensaje, Sasuke pudiera haber estado bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia, creo que aún así deberíamos tomar las precauciones pertinentes, si las cebollas realmente estuvieran mutando, sería todo un caos, imagina cuantos deliciosos platillos se perderían."

*Murmuraciones en tono inquisidor en el auricular*

"En realidad no sé, pero es probable que él sea algún sobreviviente Uchiha del que no teníamos conocimiento, que se comió una cebolla mutante por error, o un Uchiha que junto con una cebolla, fueron bañados en un mutágeno verde, o simplemente sea un experimento de Orochimaru relacionado con el sharingan… y cebollas."

*Murmullos emocionados*

"Informaré de esto a Yamato, aunque al parecer él ya se encuentra allí desde hace algunos días, dijo algo sobre vigilar a Orochimaru por actividades que le parecieron sospechosas, pero le mandaré un mensaje con un perro ninja para que él esté al tanto y alerta sobre la nueva situación"

*Murmullos afirmativos*

"Entonces reúnete con él, después de todo el tiene la información de primera mano."

*Murmullos de despedida*

"Ok, bye"

Kakashi cuelga el teléfono, después se dirige hacia su habitación para seguir con su descanso, pero en el camino le surge una terrible duda, así que cambia rápidamente su rumbo y se dirige a la cocina del Onsen. Una vez adentro, con un movimiento rápido y sin que los cocineros se den cuenta, Kakashi toma algo de allí y se va rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, con duda y nerviosismo, saca el objeto redondo y blanquecino que tomó de la cocina.

Una cebolla.

La toma entre sus manos temblorosas y le susurra una sola palabra.

"¿Ho-hola?"

De regreso en la torre Hokage

Sarada se encuentra caminando en los pasillos de la torre, rumbo a la oficina del Hokage.

"(Estúpido Boruto, es un idiota, ahora tendré que pedir disculpas por su culpa.)" Pensó Sarada con enojo y fastidio.

"(Sin embargo, si el séptimo acepta mis disculpas, talvez él me cuente más acerca de mi padre ¡Shannaro!)" Pensó ella después con optimismo.

En el momento en que Sarada se disponía a tocar la puerta del Hokage, escucha algo que la paraliza justo antes de tocar la puerta.

"Muy bien, de todas formas me enteraré del resto por Sasuke, hasta luego Kakashi-sensei."

"(¿El Séptimo acaba de decir Sasuke? ¿Acaso ahí dentro están hablando acerca de mi padre?)" Pensó Sarada desconcertada.

Sarada se acerca más a la puerta para oír mejor. Sin embargo alguien la interrumpe.

"Sarada, quiero decirte que siento lo de hace rato, después de todo yo te arras... ¡¿pero que?!" Boruto no puede terminar porque es recibido por Sarada atrapándolo en una llave y cubriéndole la boca haciendo que por alguna razón Boruto se ponga rojo.

Entonces Sarada comienza a susúrrale al oído.

"(Callate boruto y escucha, el Séptimo acaba de decir que tiene noticias sobre mi padre, talvez incluso de su paradero y realmente quiero saber más, así que por favor no lo arruines abriendo tu gran bocota)"

"(¿Qué? ¿Tu padre? Sarada ¿éstas segura que ellos están hablando acerca de tu padre? ¿No habrás escuchado mal?)" susurró incrédulo el Uzumaki

Repentinamente los niños escuchan un grito desde la oficina del Hokage.

"¡VOY A REUNIRME AHORA MISMO CON SASUKE, MI COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO, ESPOSO DE SAKURA-CHAN MI OTRA COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO, Y PADRE DE SARADA, PORQUE ÉSTE ES MI CAMINO NINJA DATTEBAYO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE MUNDO?!"

Sarada y Boruto se le quedan viendo muy raro a la puerta.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Boruto?"

"Creo que sí…"

"Naruto ¿podrías dejar de gritar y ser tan específico con la misión?, no sabemos si alguien pudiera estar espiándonos."

"No seas tan paranoico Shikamaru, son tiempos de paz. Además no es como si alguien estuviera escuchándonos justamente del otro lado de la puerta."

Sarada y Boruto sudaron frío.

"Pero Hokage-sama, con sus gritos estoy segura que a usted lo escucharon hasta en Suna" comentó Shizune algo preocupada.

"Como sea, lo mejor será dejar aquí un clon para poder ir donde Sasuke, después nos dirigiremos al escondite de Orochimaru." Comentó Naruto apresurado.

Fuera de la puerta de la oficina.

"Escuchaste eso Boruto, ¡él Séptimo irá a ver a mi padre! será mejor que nos adelantemos a ellos y nos ocultemos en la entrada de la aldea, desde allí podremos seguir al Séptimo"

"¿Qué? ¿Y yo porque querría seguir a papá? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto!"

"Me lo debes, te ayudé a conseguir ése pergamino, no es culpa mía que no fuera el que es prohibido, además por tu culpa estuve a punto de quedar mal con el Séptimo"

"¡Rayos!, está bien, iré contigo."

De vuelta en la oficina.

"Pero ¿y el examen de graduación…?" cuestiona Shizune desconcertada.

"Será mejor posponerlo, sin Hokage no puede haber examen" Responde Shikamaru

*¡FUOSSHH!*

Naruto se va de ahí por la ventana dejando a Shikamaru y a Shizune hablando solos.

"¿Y porque no? ¡Yo nunca había oído nada como eso!" Cuestionó Shizune aún más desconcertada

"Porque si hubiera un examen de graduación en éste momento, Sarada y Boruto no estarían ahí para graduarse, y no podemos dejar sin graduarse de la academia ninja a los personajes principales de ésta historia, y también a Chouchou"

"¿Pero porque no estarían ahí? ¿Y que tiene que ver Chouchou en todo eso?"

"Ellos se van de viaje, y Chouchou irá con ellos"

"¿Como que se van a un viaje? ¿A dónde? ¿Por que"

"Por que así lo exige la trama."

"¿Pero…?"

"Shh… no cuestiones la trama"

Shizune mira a Shikamaru con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Sabes? ¡Eres realmente problemático!" Comentó Shizune con enojo"

"Lo realmente problemático es la trama" Shikamaru respondió simplemente "Mejor acompaño a Naruto a la entrada para acabar de una vez con mi participación en todo esto, ¡que problemático!"

En la entrada de la aldea

"Dejaré la Aldea y los exámenes a tu cargo Shikamaru"

"Si, lo que digas Naruto"

Sarada y Boruto miran a ambos ninjas desde lejos.

"(Debemos seguir al séptimo, realmente no me importa ser o no una ninja)" pensó Sarada al escucharlo

"(¡Que fastidio es todo esto! ahora que no podré ir al examen de graduación, tendré que tomar ésa prueba especial que tomó papá para graduarse)" Pensó Boruto irritado.

"¡Oigan! ustedes parecen más emocionados que yo por todo esto" de repente se oye una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Chouchou!?"

"¿Que rayos haces aquí?"

"Estoy en una búsqueda existencial" comento animada una niña regordeta de piel morena y de roja cabellera.

"¿Que quieres decir con existencial?" preguntó Boruto con incrédulidad.

"Estoy en busca de mi verdadero padre, estoy segura que él debe ser un buen tipo, y voy a aprovechar cada oportunidad para encontrarlo… oye Boruto ¿tú que haces aquí ¿También dudas que el Séptimo sea tu padre? ¡Pero si él es un gran tipo!"

Boruto y Sarada suspiraron al unísono.

"(Creo que esto se volvió aún mas complicado, Shannaro…) Pensó Sarada agobiada, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

"(Que molesto… o como lo dice Shikada, ¡que problemático! ¡Dattebase!)" Pensó Boruto aún más irritado.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: Hasta aquí acaba el capítulo.**

 **Cambié algunas cosas y mejoré un poco el formato gracias a un comentario anónimo de Nutella Love que recibí en la versión en ingles del fic, espero que haya quedado mejor, pero no lo sabré sin la ayuda de sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier comentario, consejo o crítica será bien recibido y tomado en cuenta, siempre que no sean flamas ni insultos.**

 **Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Lostfang**


	4. Cebo-Shin

**Él texto entre comillas son los diálogos de los personajes.**

 **Él texto entre asteriscos son acciones de los personajes.**

 **Él texto entre paréntesis son pensamientos o murmuraciones, si así se indica, de los personajes.**

 **Los guiones indican separación entre diálogos y acciones de los personajes.**

 **Él texto que no se está entre algún símbolo es narración.**

 **Notas de Autor: Tardé un poco más en terminar éste capítulo porque me esperé a que saliera el siguiente del manga para continuarlo, en realidad he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas y agregar otras respecto a la idea original que tenía en la historia, pero con la salida de capítulos nuevos del manga también he tenido que desechar otras ideas auque espero darles algún uso posteriormente.**

 **También debo agregar que los cambios de lugares aparecerán en negritas.**

 **Respuestas de reviews.**

 **Akagami- Me alegra que te agradara ése capítulo, también me divirtió escribir esa escena.**

 **selmarie- Gracias por seguir leyendo ésta historia tan rara, aunque no creo que difiera mucho de la original, al menos en rareza =)**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi- Me alegra que te guste ésta historia, y estás en lo cierto, cuidado con las cebollas, podrían despertar el Sharingan y convertirse en un ejército de cebo-Shines en un abrir y cerrar de ojos :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Cebo-Shin**

 **En la entrada de la aldea.**

"Shikamaru, si ves a Boruto, dile que lo siento."

"(¿Qué es lo que me habrá querido decir?)" Pensó Shikamaru algo desconcertado.

 **Cerca de ahí, entre los árboles.**

"Al menos ya le entregué el almuerzo a papá por adelantado, así mamá ya no se preocupará por ello" comentó Boruto mientras veía a Naruto hablando con Shikamaru.

"Mmhh, si hubiera sido de otra manera, talvez yo hubiera aprovechado eso." comentó Sarada pensando en voz alta.

"¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?"

"Nada, no importa."

Los tres niños ven a Naruto dirigirse al bosque.

"¿Que? ¿El séptimo va en la misma dirección que nosotros?"

"¡Allá va papá!"

"¡Vamos Boruto, Chouchou!"

Los tres niños están a punto de seguir a Naruto, pero Boruto se detiene de repente.

"¡Espera Sarada!"

"¿Que sucede Boruto?"

"¿No crees que si papá se entera que lo estamos siguiendo pueda enfadarse? es decir, no es que realmente me importe mucho eso, pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna excusa que dar si él nos atrapa."

"Mmmh… odio admitirlo pero tienes un punto allí, además es posible que él todavía esté algo molesto por lo del rollo, creo lo mejor será seguirlo desde lejos."

Sarada y Boruto asienten y deciden esperar un poco a que Naruto se aleje.

"Esperen un minuto ¿porque vamos a seguir al Séptimo? ¿Acaso ustedes creen que él pueda ser mi padre?" preguntó Chouchou confundida.

Sarada y Boruto sólo se palmean la frente.

"Porque de ser así..."

Chouchou se le queda viendo fijamente a Boruto.

"Espera... ¿que tanto me ves Chouchou...? no querrás comerme ¿o sí? ¡Yo no soy una botana, dattebase!" exclama Boruto retrocediendo un poco.

"¡Hermano!" Chouchou se arroja abrazando a Boruto.

"¡¿Que?!"

"Si de verdad el Séptimo es mí padre, eso significa que nosotros debemos ser hermano y hermana. ¡Genial! ¡Yo siempre quise tener un hermanito!" Grita Chouchou emocionada mientras continúa estrujando a Boruto.

"¡Ah espera! ¡Aléjate! ¡Yo ya tengo una hermana!"

"¡No niegues a tu sangre!"

"¡Aggghh! ¡Ayúdame Sarada! ¡Ella me está aplastando... me asfixio...!"

*Sarada suspira* "¡Ya dejen de jugar ustedes dos! ¡Si no nos apresuramos, perderemos el rastro del Séptimo!"

*Chouchou suelta a Boruto quien ya estaba azul por la falta de aire* "Auuu… Sarada ¿Porque arruinas de éste modo nuestra dulce reunión familiar?"

"Ésta bien, como sea, vamos..."

Sarada y Chouchou se van rápido, dejando a Boruto atrás.

"¡Oye! ¿Que acaso no me dejarán tomar un respiro? ¡Casi muero, Dattebase!"

 **Cerca de ahí, de entre la hierba alta, aparece de repente...**

¡Un pokemon salvaje aparece!

"¡¿Quien es ese pokemon?!" Preguntan en coro repentinamente unas voces femeninas que aparecen de la nada.

"No sabemos… ¡Pero le llamaremos Juubichú!" Responden de nuevo las voces.

Juubichú vigila los movimientos de los niños con su Sharingan.

 **En algún lugar rocoso**

"Ella se mueve." Dijo un sujeto encapuchado.

"…También la vi… pero…

"¿Que sucede Shin?"

"…es solo… que aún no sé… porqué también… era parte de la misión… el ir a espiarla… al Onsen…"

"No cuestiones mis órdenes Shin -reprochó el encapuchado- Como sea, creo que ya fue suficiente espionaje, es hora de actuar."

"..." Shin se arrodilla frente al sujeto, esperando en silencio sus órdenes.

"Tráeme a su hija"

"..."

"...Aquella que va en busca de su padre."

"...Las dos van en busca de su padre..."

"...La Uchiha."

"...Todos aquí somos Uchihas..."

"...La de cabello negro, que lleva medias negras."

"…"Shin sólo mira fijamente al sujeto.

…*suspiro* y que LLEVA el símbolo de la familia UCHIHA en su espalda" dijo el encapuchado haciendo énfasis en las palabras para que finalmente Shin comprendiera su objetivo.

"..."

"..."

"...Estoy confundido… sé más especifico… padre…"

"...Con mil demonios... ¡la de los lentes!"

"...ah si… ahora ya sé cuál…"

Shin se va de allí en un remolino de hojas.

El encapuchado mira el lugar donde se encontraba Shin hace un instante.

"(Él debe ser un clon fallido, por eso no obedece mis órdenes, me pregunto si fue una buena idea el encomendarle ésta misión, es decir, ¿cómo es que sólo la pudo identificarla por sus lentes?, es absurdamente imposible que la identidad de una persona se base únicamente en si lleva puestos o no sus lentes)" reflexiona el encapuchado con enfado.

 **En un universo totalmente diferente.**

Un reportero, quien se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo algo en su computadora, estornuda de repente, haciendo que se le caigan sus lentes de la cara.

Una reportera que estaba cerca lo ve muy impresionada.

"¡¿Superman?! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y porque estás vestido como Clark? ¿Como llegaste aquí?"

"Eeehh…. Ummm…" El reportero es incapaz de articular palabra alguna por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta su identidad secreta.

Sintiéndose atrapado, llega a la conclusión de que no le queda otra alternativa más que decirle la verdad a su compañera, así que se prepara para hacerlo poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo.

"¡Espera Lois! déjame explicarte, yo en verdad soy…

"¡Clark! ¿Donde te habías metido? te perdiste de algo increíble, hace un momento Superman estaba aquí vestido como tú, en verdad que él se parecía mucho a ti, pero no completamente, había algo muy raro en él, como que le faltaba algo... ¿a donde se habrá ido?"

Superman mira raro a Lois

Entonces él se quita los lentes frente a ella.

"¡Superman, regresaste! ¿Pero ahora en donde se metió Clark? si él te viera seguro se sorprendería mucho." Lois mira hacia los lados buscando a Clark.

Incrédulo, Superman se vuelve a poner sus lentes.

"¡Clark! ¿En donde estabas? Superman estuvo aquí hace un instante, pero en cuanto apareciste él se fue. Esto es una locura ¿acaso los dos me están jugando alguna broma o algo?"

Superman/Clark soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"(Ni yo puedo creerlo, pero creo que me salvé, ¡gracias lentes!)" Pensó aliviado el superhéroe "incógnito"

 **De regreso con Sarada Boruto y Chouchou.**

"A éste paso nunca lo alcanzaremos, él es muy rápido."

"Y con Chouchou debemos ir aún mas lento."

"¡Hey, no me culpen! mis huesos pesan mucho, por eso no puedo ser tan rápida como ustedes."

"¡Esperen! se me ha ocurrido una buena idea."

"¿Otra de tus ideas? si es como la anterior prefiero no oírla, no quiero ser cómplice otra vez de tus travesuras."

"No eso, es sólo que creo que hay un método para ir más deprisa."

"¿En serio? ¿Y cual sería?" Pregunto Chouchou curiosa.

Boruto no responde, sólo se le queda viendo fijamente a Chouchou.

"¿Boruto? ¿Porque me ves así? ¿A-acaso te gusto? pero eso no puede ser, ¡somos hermano y hermana! ¡y eso te convertiría en un siscón!"

"Y sigues con eso ¡ya te he dicho que solo tengo una hermana! además ¡no soy un siscón!"

"¿Entonces porque me vez de esa manera?"

"Por que el método te involucra a ti, es más, sin ti no podríamos hacerlo."

"¿En serio? cuéntame..."

 **En otro lugar más adelante...**

Un Shinobi se detiene de repente.

"Que raro... ellos se estaban acercando, pero de repente se detuvieron, luego comenzaron a acercarse aún más deprisa. Ya era bastante extraño desde que estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta…" Pensó Naruto con preocupación.

"¡Brrrrr, que miedo! mejor veré quienes son y que es lo que traman, no me gusta que me sigan porque me ponen nervioso." Dijo Naruto antes de salir disparado en dirección a los chakras que sintió.

 **En un lugar intermedio en el camino entre donde se encuentran Naruto y los niños.**

Oculto en la copa de un árbol, Shin medita los chakras que percibió.

"...Extraño… ellos se detuvieron… pero después… prosiguieron a mayor velocidad que antes… ¿…acaso ellos están utilizando chakra… o alguna clase de jutsu… para acelerar…?

Repentinamente Shin escucha un gran estruendo que se dirige a él.

"…Ahí vienen... será mejor encararlos… antes de que lleguen aquí... si no lo hago ahora… me temo… que será imposible seguirlos… a la velocidad a la que ellos van."

Shin se baja del árbol donde se ocultaba.

"¡AAAHHHH!" Gritaron los niños al unísono mientras iban por el camino a toda velocidad.

Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, de manera imponente e imperativa, Shin comenzó a extender una mano hacia al frente, para obligar a los niños a detenerse.

"…Alto a..."

Solamente para ser completamente aplanado como calcomanía en el proceso, por el rodante cuerpo de Chouchou.

"¡AAAHHHH! ¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso fue una bolsa de aire?" Gritó Chouchou muy alterada.

"¡Chouchou detente! ¡Creo que aplastamos algo!" Gritó Boruto aterrado.

"No me digas eso, espero que no haya sido… ¡que asco!" comentó Chouchou buscando entre sus ropas esperando que lo que hubiera aplastado no fuera… un lodo maloliente.

"No estoy segura, pero creo que al parecer lo que aplastamos era una cebolla gigante que estaba a medio camino" comentó Sarada algo insegura.

"¿En serio? eso espero, odiaría tener que quitarme la ropa en el camino"

"¿Pero que hace una cebolla gigante en medio del camino?"

Los niños se acercan al lugar donde sintieron el golpe, sólo para encontrar un agujero con algo raro e inconsciente dentro de él.

"Creo que si era una cebolla" Boruto vé de reojo la cosa que estaba dentro del crater.

"¿En serio? a mi me parece un Celebi" comenta Chouchou animada.

De pronto Boruto ve que Sarada se quita los lentes y comienza a tallarse un poco los ojos al ver el cuerpo en el agujero.

"Sarada… no llores, no creo que él esté muerto, mira eso, aún respira."

"No estoy llorando."

"¿Entonces?"

"Mis ojos se irritaron, debe ser por culpa de éste hombre cebolla."

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer que reaccione."

Entonces los niños deciden hacer el intento de revivir a Shin picándolo con unos palitos que encontraron, pero de repente éste despierta y de un brinco se separa de ellos algunos metros.

"¡Ya despertó! ¡Que no se me acerque, o mis ojos se irritarán de nuevo!."

"Menos mal, llegué a pensar que en verdad si habíamos matado a ese hombre cebolla de ojos raros."

"¡Waaa! que bueno que aún está vivo el hombre Celebi, que alivio"

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"…Uchiha… Shin…"

"¿Uchiha?"

"¿Acaso lo conoces, Sarada?"

"No, según mi mamá, ya no deberían haber más Uchihas aparte de mi (y de mi padre)"

"Debe ser un pariente lejano de Sarada, tal vez sea un primo"

"...padre me dijo... que lleve a Sarada Uchiha... ante él."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú padre? ¿Podrá ser él también el mío?"

"...ahora ustedes díganme..."

"..." los niños ven extrañados al hombre cebolla.

"...quien de ustedes..."

"..."

"...es Sarada Uchiha..."

Caída anime de parte de todos los niños.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas ciego y no me ves por culpa de esos extraños ojos? ¡Yo soy Sarada Uchiha!"

"...error... tú eres similar... pero no eres Sarada Uchiha..."

"Si tu fueras en verdad un Uchiha deberías poder reconocer a otro, mira *mostrandole el símbolo de su espalda*"

"No reconozco... no posees… ninguna característica especifica... que concuerde con Sarada Uchiha... así que tu no eres ella... ¿donde está ella...?"

Entonces Boruto mira fijamente a Sarada con algo de suspicacia al darse cuenta de que a ella le falta algo que no sabe que es.

"Bueno… a decir verdad, ahora que éste tipo lo menciona, creo que te falta algo… no sé que es, pero sin eso me es difícil reconocerte… Sarada ¿en verdad eres tú?"

"No tú también Boruto"

"¿Eres Sarada…? Es decir, sin tus lentes, tu no pareces, como decirlo, no te ves como tu…"

"Tu también Chouchou?" *Enfadandose* "Muy bien, ésta broma ha ido demasiado lejos ¡ahora verán!" Sarada se pone sus lentes preparándose para pelear.

"...Ah... finalmente apareces... Sarada Uchiha..."

Caida animé de Sarada.

"¿Ahora si me reconoces?"

"¡Ajá! ahora tu si eres tu."

"Sarada no vuelvas a hacer eso, es raro, es como si ya no te reconociera si te quitas los lentes"

"Como sea, ¡Ahora dime que quieres de mí!"

"...como decía... yo, Uchiha Shin..."

"Tú no eres un Uchiha"

"...vine para llevarte... con mi padre... a un lugar recóndito... para que cumplas... propósitos peculiares y desconocidos... aún para mi..."

Los niños se quedan viendo a Shin con temor.

"¿Sólo soy yo o eso se escuchó muy mal?"

"Más que ser un Uchiha, pareciera que él es un Aburame"

"No creo que ése sea mi padre, ¿cierto?"

Shin se impacienta.

"¡Pero tú debes...!

"No"

Entonces Shin abre un pergamino y sacando de ahí una cadena con un fumma shuriken en un extremo, ataca a los niños con ella.

Los tres niños la esquivan, Sarada devuelve el ataque con kunais y Boruto con shurikens, pero todos son bloqueados por la cadena de Shin. Sin embargo, Sarada logra inmovilizar la cadena de Shin con sus pies.

"¡Chouchou, ahora!"

Chouchou aparece detrás de Shin dispuesta a atacarlo.

"¡Jutsu de crecimiento parcial!"

Sin embargo Shin esquiva la técnica y derriba a Sarada y a Chouchou con su cadena, y se dirige a atacar a Chouchou.

"...Tu... no eres necesaria..."

"¡Chouchou!"

"¡Rasengan!"

Sin embargo Shin es interceptado por el ataque de Boruto

"No te olvides de mí

"¡Boruto!"

"¡Hermano!"

"...Tú..."

"Si, yo. Ahora, ¡contempla la técnica más poderosa! ¡Sexy no Jutsu!"

Entonces Boruto se transforma en una versión más obesa y baja que Chouchou, sólo que rubia, desnuda y SuperDeformed con nubes cubriéndola.

"¿Eh? ¿Que me sucedió? ¿Porque todo se ve mas grande? ¿Para que diablos sirve ésta técnica?" Boruto se vió realmente desconcertado

Sarada se palmea la frente.

"¿Pero que clase de técnica absurda es esa?"

Chouchou mira a Boruto con ojos brillantes.

"¡Guau! ¡Ahora tengo una hermanita!"

Sin embargo Shin no parece impresionado.

"...Tú... tampoco eres necesario..."

Shin se dirige a toda velocidad a atacar a Boruto transformado.

"¡Espera! ¡Como deshago ésta técnica! ¡No puedo pelear así!

Entonces Shin ataca y aplasta a Boruto contra las rocas.

"¡Boruto!"

"¡Hermana!"

"Vaya, esto me parece un poco excesivo, para una pelea contra niños"

De repente se oye una voz detrás de Sarada.

"Aunque creo que todos los niños de mi aldea saben defenderse."

Aparece Naruto junto con su hijo, mostrando que éste se encuentra ileso y a salvo.

"¡Papá!"

"¡El séptimo!"

"¡Padre!"

"¿Y tú porque me dices así?" responde Naruto viendo raro a Chouchou.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, se dan cuenta que Shin comienza a levantarse del cráter que formó. Naruto observa que se trata del sujeto que Sasuke mencionó en su mensaje.

"Ajá, conque piel blanquecina, cabello raro, y posees el Sharingan. Ya veo, así que tu debes ser..."

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Pues aquí termina el capítulo, ya tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes, sólo espero tardar menos en tener listo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, al ver el último capítulo del manga realmente me dio mucha risa ver el cebollón que apareció de repente, pero que después Sasuke lo derribe de un puñetazo sólo porque si, fue casi mortal XD**

 **Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Lostfang**


	5. El encuentro

**Él texto entre comillas son los diálogos de los personajes.**

 **Él texto entre asteriscos son acciones de los personajes.**

 **Él texto entre paréntesis son pensamientos o murmuraciones, si así se indica, de los personajes.**

 **Los guiones indican separación entre diálogos y acciones de los personajes en un mismo párrafo.**

 **Él texto que no está entre algún símbolo es narración.**

 **Los cambios de lugares aparecen en negritas.**

 **Notas de Autor: Les debo una gran disculpa a todas y a todos los que siguen el fic, perdón por el retraso, tuve una semana muy ocupada y hasta ahora tengo un pequeño respiro y pude conectarme, espero tener listo el siguiente capítulo en breve.**

 **Respuestas de reviews.**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai- Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala también te guste éste capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los likes, así como a quienes siguen el fic.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El encuentro**

"¡Es papá!"

"¡El Séptimo!"

"¡Mira Boruto! nuestro padre vino a rescatarnos ¡Hurra!"

"¡Ya deja de decir que mi papá es tu papá, dattebase!"

Naruto examina al extraño ser que tiene enfrente.

"Veamos... piel blanquecina, cabello raro, y ese extraño olor a cebolla quemada, todo concuerda... ¿entonces tú eres ese chico?"

"..."

"Eres el CMNA con patas ¿no es así?"

Todos, incluso Shin, se le quedan viendo raro a Naruto.

"Si, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, Cebolla Mutante Ninja Adolescente con patas, culpen a Sasuke por darme ésas descripciones tan raras, aunque en éste caso pienso que le dio al clavo." -viendo fijamente a Shin- "Oye tú, dime una cosa, ¿acaso las cebollas comunes y corrientes también pueden despertar el Shiaringan? porque de ser así, no te imaginas la cantidad de papeleo que se acumularía ya que todos querrían tener a una cebolla como compañero de equipo."

"..." Shin permanece en silencio.

"Así que no responderás ¿eh?, lo lamento pero tengo prisa para reunirme con alguien, así que tendré que acabar rápido contigo"

Shin se molesta así que activa el Magenkyo.

Naruto lo observa un poco sorprendido.

"Vaya, él pudo activar el Magenkyo, creo que esto no será tan fácil como pensé"

Los niños observan a Shin.

"¡Miren! sus ojos se volvieron más raros..."

"Mamá decía que mi padre también puede cambiar sus ojos de ese modo."

"Que Celebi tan raro..."

Entonces Shin, utilizando el poder del Magenkyo Sharingan, arroja su cadena junto con montones de kunais a espaldas de Naruto y los niños.

Pero Shin no contaba con el poder de Naruto que utilizando su capa de chakra, detiene todas las armas, asimismo extiende uno de sus brazos para atacar a Shin pero éste lo esquiva saltando encima de una puerta de piedra.

"Buen contraataque CMNA, no estuvo mal, pero necesitaras algo mas para vencerme"

"¡El Séptimo es muy fuerte!"

"Papá es taan genial ¡es increíble!"

"¡Guau!, digo… bah presumido, papá siempre trata de acaparar la atención"

"Genial, ya te ganaste un par de fanáticas. No es justo ¡ellas también deberían ser mis fanáticas!" Dice Kurama haciendo un puchero dentro de la mente de Naruto.

Shin se dispone a contraatacar, pero una cosa rara lo detiene.

*hop*

"¿Que cosa es esa?"

"Es muy raro"

"Yo creo que se ve muy lindo, parece un pokemon"

Entonces la cosa-pokemon habla.

"Retírate por ahora Shin, no podrás enfrentarlo tú solo" Dice Juubichu

Shin solo lo ve fijamente.

"...los pokemones... no hablan..." comenta Shin simplemente.

"Es porque yo no soy un pokemon"

"...entonces... que eres..."

"Un pokedigimon"

"..."

"Sólo vámonos"

*FUOOSHH*

Entonces Juubichu usa los poderes de su ojo para crear un portal retirándose de ahí junto con Shin.

"Vaya, incluso puede usar la Teletransportación, digo el Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo... no quiero demandas de parte de Akira o de la Toei, ya tengo suficiente papeleo, dattebayo"

"¡Escapó! ¿Pero cómo, adonde se fue?"

"¿Papá, como hiciste eso de las nueve manos gigantes?"

"¡Padre, eso fue genial!"

"Eso es algo que aún no te puedo decir ¿y tú porque me sigues llamando así?"

"Porque estoy segura que usted es mi verdadero padre, incluso Boruto ya me reconoció como su hermana"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso esto es otra de tus travesuras Boruto?"

"¡Te juro que no es así papá!"

"Solamente digo que no es imposible que usted pueda ser mi padre"

"Chouchou, deja de decir esas cosas o me pondrás en aprietos con Chouji y Karui"

"Pero cuál era el objetivo de ése sujeto"

"¿En verdad no lo sabes aún Sarada?" -dijo Boruto incrédulo- "creo que ese hombre cebolla fue muy claro cuando dijo que quería llevarte con su padre a su escondite para que hicieras cosas raras"

"Ah, cierto, qué tétrico fue eso"

"(Eso son malas noticias, ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que Orochimaru está involucrado en todo esto...)" Pensó Naruto con preocupación

"No te preocupes Sarada, te protegeré y acabaré con ésta situación" Dice Naruto mientras coloca su mano vendada en la cabeza de Sarada

Sarada se sonroja

"Bah... ¡papá ya deja de presumir y quitarme el protagonismo de ésta historia!"

"Ese ya te lo quitó Sarada desde el primer capítulo del manga, hijo"

Naruto mira hacia el camino por donde habían venido.

"Me temo que ustedes solos no podrán regresar a la aldea, ni siquiera con la ayuda de mis clones, será mejor que se queden conmigo."

"¿Pero entonces que haremos?"

"Creo lo más seguro es que vayamos a la torre que está en esa cima, además me gustaría saber porqué ustedes estaban siguiéndome"

"Ya nos cargo, dattebase"

"Por cierto Boruto sobre ésa técnica que utilizaste…"

"Ya lo sé Sarada, fue una técnica completamente inútil, me pregunto si la hice mal y por eso no sirvió…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, es una técnica ridícula, pero yo me refería a tu otra técnica, la que parece una espiral."

"Ah si, el Rasengan ¿que con ella?"

"¿No me habías dicho que no podías hacerla?"

"Así es pero me refería al Rasengan perfeccionado, el básico si lo puedo usar"

"¿Ése era el básico?"

"Boruto, también me debes una explicación sobre como sabes la técnica del Sexy Jutsu."

"Rayos, esto apesta dattebase"

 **Una vez que llegaron a la cima.**

"Muy bien llegamos, ahora sería un buen momento para algunas explicaciones, así que díganme, ¿porque me estaban siguiendo?"

"Estooo…"

"Nosotros…"

"¡Ellos me ayudan en mi búsqueda existencial!"

"¿Búsqueda existencial?"

"Si, dudo que mi padre lo sea así que Sarada y Boruto me ayudan a buscar a mi verdadero padre"

"¿Eso es verdad Boruto, Sarada?"

"Bueno papa, la verdad es que yo… ¡mmfph!" Sarada cubre la boca de Boruto

"Así es Séptimo, estamos ayudando a Chouchou, aunque no estaría mal si de pura casualidad pudiera ver a mi padre mientras buscamos el de Chouchou…"

"Saben niños, creo que están tratando de tomarme el pelo"

Sarada y Boruto sudaron frío.

Chouchou solo miraba la escena curiosa.

"Pero supongo que sería bueno que Sarada conociera a su padre"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Eh? pero que tiene que ver el papá de Sarada en esto, se suponía que éste viaje era sobre encontrar a mi padre"

"Ummm, bueno…"

"Esperen un minuto, acaso creen que el papá de Sarada pueda ser… ¿¡mi padre!?"

"¿¡QUE!?" gritaron incrédulos Sarada yBoruto.

"Eso significaría que Boruto en realidad no es mi hermano..."

"¡Por fin lo entiendes, dattebase!"

"Y entonces Sarada sería..."

"¡Chouchou espera, no sigas!"

"¡Hermana!"

"¡Aaaah ayúdenme, Chouchou me quiere aplastar!"

"¡Ja! ahora ya sabes lo que se siente, dattebase"

"Chouchou, deja en paz a Sarada, supongo que luego tendré que preguntarle a Chouji que fue lo que él hizo para que creyeras que el no es tu padre"

"Mou, es sólo que no pareciera ser mi padre..."

"Pasando a otra cosa, Boruto ¿donde aprendiste ésa técnica?, creí haberte dicho que estaba prohibida"

"No te hagas el inocente papá, si tú mismo nos dejaste tomar ese pergamino de broma, sólo para burlarte de nosotros"

"¿Que yo hice que? Ah creo que entiendo, entonces lo del ramen sólo fue una distracción para quitármelo (¿pero acaso Hinata me envió ese mensaje sólo para ayudar a los niños? o será…)"

"No importa donde hayas ocultado el rollo prohibido, juro que aprenderé el sexy jutsu, lo perfeccionaré y tu no tendrás mas remedio que mostrarme la verdadera técnica que usaste para vencer al tercero"

"*suspiro* Si tan sólo supieras hijo..."

"¿Que?"

"Nada, pero hay algo que no comprendo, cuando ustedes me seguían, de pronto comenzaron a moverse muy deprisa, ¿cómo hicieron eso"

"Ah, eso fue gracias a Chouchou"

"Si, pero fue mi idea"

"En verdad no siento que haya bajado de peso realmente…"

"¿De que están hablando ustedes?"

"Verás papá, lo que sucedió fue…"

Flashback no Jutsu

En el camino antes de que los niños se encontraran (aplastaran) a Shin

"¡Me niego a hacerlo!"

"Pero porque, si técnicamente nosotros seremos los únicos que caminaremos"

"Cierto, tu sólo tienes que hacer como dice la canción, rodaar y rodaar"

"Es llorar y llorar y no lo haré, ustedes sólo quieren verme rodar como una pelota"

Boruto da un suspiro

"Eso es aparte, no quería mencionarlo para no arruinar la sorpresa, pero en realidad esto es un ejercicio para quemar la grasa"

"¿Un ejercicio para quemar grasa?"

"Así es, mira a Sarada por ejemplo, ve lo flaca que ella es"

"¿Flaca? ¡Ahora veras, Shannaro!" grita Sarada a punto de golpear a Boruto

Boruto esquiva el puñetazo y le aplica una llave de lucha en su espalda a Sarada

"(¿quieres alcanzar pronto a mi papá o no?)" Le susurra Boruto a Sarada.

"(Bueno, si…)"

"(Entonces sólo sígueme la corriente, te prometo que valdrá la pena)"

"(Está bien pero si esto es otra de tus travesuras me la pagarás)"

"Ejem, como decía, Sarada es taan flaca y plana porque…"

"Con que plana, ya verás…"

"¿Sí?"

"Porque ella ya ha hecho éste ejercicio"

"¡Guau! ¿en serio Sarada?"

"Si..."

"¿Entonces esto funciona?"

"Por supuesto, tu sólo te acuestas en el piso, luego nosotros nos subiremos encima de ti y te haremos rodar hacia adelante con nuestros pies"

"Aún no estoy segura..."

"(Ahora verás Boruto) hazlo Chochou, si no por ti o por mi, al menos hazlo por tu hermanito"

"Si, hazlo por tu... ¿¡que!?"

"¿Por mi hermanito?"

"Si no ves que él se preocupa por tu peso, que tierno"

"Wa, entonces lo haré por mi hermanito pero sólo si él me lo pide"

"Pero ya te dije que no soy..."

"(Ahora te toca a ti Boruto, ya estamos a mano)" le susurra Sarada a Boruto.

(Sarada, ésta me la pagarás)

(Cuando quieras)

Boruto suspira

"Por favor hazlo por mi hermana"

"Waaa me llamó hermana, ok lo haré"

Chouchou se acuesta de lado en el piso y ambos niños se suben en ella, luego comienzan a mover la planta de sus pies hacia adelante para impulsar el cuerpo de Chouchou hacia adelante como si ella fuera un barril rodante.

"¡Genial! nos movemos y estamos acelerando, a ésta velocidad alcanzaremos a papá en un instante." Comentó Boruto entusiasmado

"Cierto, debo admitir que tu idea no fue del todo mala"

"¿No del todo mala? pero si fue genial, dattebase"

"¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Que divertido!" Grito Chouchou mientras rodaba.

Fin del flashback

"Luego aplastamos al hombre cebolla por accidente y así fue como llegamos aquí"

"¿En serio? mmm, nunca había pensado en usar los poderes de los Akimichi de ese modo, así nos ahorraríamos combustible en viajes largos, imaginen vehículos propulsados por varios Akimichis de fuerza. Deberé proponérselo a Chouji cuando regresemos a la aldea.

"Si pero de tanto rodar ya me dio hambre"

"Por suerte tengo esto"

"Pero eso no es."..

"Como tuve que salir de prisa, guardé el almuerzo en un pergamino para llevármelo conmigo."

"¡Genial!"

"Dime papá ¿cómo es el papá de Sarada?"

Sarada escucha atentamente.

"Bueno, como ya les conté a ustedes dos, el fue el el novato del año de su generación, al igual que yo, y también era el más popular, como yo, y sus notas eran las mejores, como las mías"

"Eso sigue siendo muy raro…" comentó incrédula Sarada.

"Cierto, además algunas personas de la aldea dicen lo contrario papá"

"¿Eh? que dicen de mi"

"Dicen que tu eras un bromista igual que yo y que tus notas no eran tan buenas"

"Sólo son habladurías de gente chismosa, no deberías escucharlos"

"¿Entonces porque tu historial está marcado con negro, específicamente en donde saldrían tus calificaciones?"

"Estoo, yoo… bueno como te decía Sarada, Sasuke era…"

"¡Oye, no evadas la pregunta!"

"El no era sociable y era maleducado completamente diferente a mi, además el era mi rival y aún lo es"

"La gente dice lo contrario sobre ti, además rival en que, ni a mi, ni a Hima nos lo has querido contar"

"Eso es porque tengo una muy buena razón para ello"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que no quiero auto incriminarme con mis calificaciones en la escuela."

"Lo sabía"

"Como te decía Sarada, te pareces mucho a tu padre, sólo que él no usaba lentes…"

"¿En serío?, mi mamá no recuerda si el usaba lentes o no"

"Que raro, tanto tu padre como tu tienen los mismos ojos así que estoy seguro que despertarás el Sharingan algún día, aunque creo que tu forma de actuar es de Sakura, incluso estoy seguro que cuando estás molesta das miedo."

"Papá, en verdad no tienes idea."

"¿Que dijiste Boruto? ¡Shannaro!"

"Sip, igualita que Sakura"

"¿Yo que tengo de parecido con mis padres?"

"Chouchou tienes el rostro de Karui y el cuerpo de Chouji que él tenía a esa edad."

"No lo creo…"

"¿Y yo a quien me parezco?"

Naruto le da un coscorrón a su hijo.

"¿Como que a quien? ¡Si yo soy tu vivo retrato, dattebayo!"

"No es cierto, no me parezco en nada a ti porque tu no eres divertido, dattebase"

"Conque eso crees, parece que nunca te conté acerca de como pinté el monte Hokage"

"¡Ja, así que los rumores eran ciertos, caíste papá!"

"Qué"

Los niños ríen.

 **Mientras en un lugar desconocido**

"Así que fracasaste en tu intento por traerme a la Uchiha de los lentes ¿no es así Shin?"

"...fue porque... el Séptimol Hokage... intervino..."

"No quiero excusas, ahora nuestro plan se ha retrasado"

"¿...padre... porque quieres... a Sarada Uchiha...?"

"Eso no te concierne"

"...Ellos dijeron algo... acerca de que podrías... haber sacado algunas extrañas manías... de un tal Orochimaru... o de un tal Aburame..."

"Esos miserables se equivocan, no tengo ésa clase de perversos intereses con los niños y las niñas."

"...pero entonces... para que quieres... a la Uchiha"

"Lo único que te diré Shin, es que ella representará el siguiente paso evolutivo y dará el inicio a una nueva era, la era del NeoAkatsuki, renovado y mejorado, ahora con sabor a cebolla, el anterior Akatsuki no era más que una falla.

"…cual era su falla…"

"Sus miembros, todos debieron ser Itachi Uchiha, Itachi era el mejor, Sasuke no debió matarlo, él es una vergüenza para el orgullo de la familia Uchiha"

"¿...pero no debería ser Itachi... la vergüenza de la familia...? quiero decir... él la masacró... sin misericordia alguna..."

"No cuestiones mis ordenes Shin"

"...si padre..."

"¿Estas diciendo que *si* a que ya no vas a cuestionarme o *si* a que seguirás haciéndolo?."

"...si padre..."

El encapuchado sólo suspiró.

"Tú y tus hermanos quédense aquí, regresó en un momento."

Varios Ceboshines se conglomeran mientras ven desaparecer al encapuchado.

"¿…A donde irá…?"

"…No lo sé… padre tiene la costumbre… de irse a un lugar desconocido… a ratos"

"…Sin embargo… es una buena oportunidad… para ponderar… las ideas de padre…"

"…Si bien es cierto… que Itachi Uchiha… fue un prominente miembro de Akatsuki…

"…Un Akatsuki… basado solamente en él… es una idea destinada a fallar…"

 **En una habitación en algún lugar oculto**

El encapuchado se encontraba furioso con sus clones mientras ventilaba sus frustraciones golpeando un muñeco de Sasuke Uchiha en una habitación llena de posters (Wallpapers) de Itachi en las paredes, gabardinas de Akatsuki y playeras que decían –"fan #1 de Itachi"- u otras como –"yo *corazón* Itachi"-, así como anaqueles repletos de muñecos y todo tipo de mercancía referente a Itachi Uchiha, y también un televisor marca Hitachi.

"¿Cómo se atreven a cuestionarme esos clones? peor aún, ¿como se atreven a poner en duda la maravilla que es Itachi Uchiha? él representa el orgullo Uchiha, ah, pero con la ayuda de ésa Uchiha de lentes, todos verán la verdad y podré lograr mis objetivos ¡Mwajajajajaja!"

 **De regreso con Naruto y los niños.**

Mientras se dirigen al lugar de encuentro donde verán a Sasuke, ellos han tomado algunos descansos, Naruto se adelanta un poco mientras los niños lo siguen hasta que están a punto de llegar.

"Oye Sarada…"

"Que quieres Boruto"

"¿Que harás en cuanto veas a tu papá?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sarada.

"Yo… la verdad no lo sé…"

"Je, si yo estuviera en tu lugar yo sí lo sabría"

¿y que es lo que tú harías?" preguntó curiosa.

"¡Pues yo le propinaría un buen golpe, claro!"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Pero claro! creo que el se lo merecería por abandonar a su familia durante tantos años"

"Bueno, mamá lo defiende, así que creo que primero esperaría a escuchar su versión"

"Bah, como quieras, pero en mi caso creo que debería tener una excusa muy buena para perdonarlo."

"Finalmente llegamos" Exclama Naruto viendo la torre que estaba frente a ellos.

"Oye Boruto…"

"Que quieres"

"Distrae al Séptimo y a Chouchou por un rato"

"¿Qué? ¿Y porque yo haría eso?"

"Realmente quiero encontrarme con mi papá y preferiría que fuera a solas, ¿me entiendes?"

"Esta bien, pero me debes una, además ¿estas segura que tu papá te reconocerá, es decir, han pasado 10 años después de todo."

"Estoy segura ¿que clase de padre no reconocería a su propia hija?"

 **Dentro de la torre**

Sasuke estornuda.

"(Cuando llegará ése maldito dobe, él ya debería haber llegado, si sigo esperándolo aquí creo que me dará un resfrió con éste frío.)"

De repente Sasuke escucha abrirse la puerta de la torre.

Entonces ve entrar a una niña de lentes quien parece estar buscando algo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke se levanta y se dirige caminando hacia la niña, pero lo hace de una manera cansina ante la mirada expectante y sorprendida de Sarada.

"(Maldito frío, ya se me entumieron las piernas por esperar a ése dobe.)" pensó Sasuke molesto.

A Sarada se le humedecen los ojos al verlo.

"¡Papá!"

Sasuke le mira con indiferencia

"Así que encontraste éste lugar…"

Entonces de pronto Sasuke saca su espada y le amenaza con ella.

"Ahora confiesa ¿acaso eres amiga de la cebolla parlante con patas ésa?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo, debo decir que hacer una parodia como primer fic es más difícil de lo que creí *o***

 **Realmente el final de ésta historia ya lo tenía preparado desde el capítulo 700+6 del manga, aún antes de que terminara el spinoff de Naruto, pero lo difícil para mí es hacer la trama intermedia para llegar a él (escribo muy raro) además tuve que modificar varias veces el final debido a que no sabía hasta ahora como sería la pelea con las cebollas, ni tampoco como se resolvería lo del drama telénovelesco de Sarada, o que diablos tenía que ver Orochimaru en todo ése desmadre (originalmente él iba a ser el villano principal en el fic)**

 **Tal vez incluya esos finales como alternos en varios omakes al finalizar el fic pero aún no lo sé, y sólo si es que lo termino :I  
**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Lostfang**


End file.
